The Accidental Seer
by hodorhodorhodor
Summary: It all started with an eye in her tea leaves and spun out of control from there. Violet Potter is no seer, but everyone else at Hogwarts thinks she is. Her desire to be accepted once more by her fellow Badgers and get out of her older brother's shadow has created more trouble than she could have ever imagined. A/U; Goblet of Fire;


The Accidental Seer

Summary: It all started with an eye in her tea leaves and spun out of control from there. Violet Potter is no seer, but everyone else at Hogwarts thinks she is. Her desire to get out of her older brother's shadow has created more trouble than she could have ever imagined. A/U; Goblet of Fire;

* * *

"Open your mind! Expand your senses! See beyond!"

I snorted quite loudly at this proclamation, which earned me a few glares from a nearby table of Gryffindor girls. I rolled my eyes right back at them. They were such vapid tossers, hanging onto Professor Trelawney's words as if she was the next Queen of England. It was no wonder that Ginny got ensnared by Tom Riddle's diary in our first year. If I shared a dormitory with those girls, I too would have preferred the company of a diary to their nattering.

While I half-listened to Trelawney, I cursed under my breath for the tenth time this morning. Why had I not listened to Hermione last May when she told me this class was a load of codswallop? My brother's best friend had tried to warn me when Professor Sprout gave me a sheet of electives to steer clear of Divination, but it had seemed like such an easy 'O' in comparison to classes like Arithmacy and Ancient Runes that I could not pass it up. Not a lot of classes at Hogwarts were easy O's and even though my grades were at the top of Hufflepuff for my year- a source of great pride for me, I knew I still could not afford many E's or A's on my transcript. My older brother was already superior to me in every other way- youngest seeker in a century, slayer of basilisks, and rescuer of Sirius Black- that I knew I had to be better than him in some way. Getting good grades was just my way to positively differentiate myself from my brother and so far, it was working out pretty well for me.

Well, at least until the Triwizard Tournament rolled around and the impossible had happened- my brother's shadow grew even larger.

Harry had once again been unwilling thrust into the spotlight after being selected as the fourth Triwizard champion. Of course, the Goblet spitting out my brother's name was not his fault. Anyone who truly knew Harry was quite aware that he despised any extra attention. Entering the Triwizard Tournament could have never been his idea. My brother constantly craved normalcy and I knew he had been hoping that after a year of being threatened by Dementors and being 'stalked' by the 'murderous' Sirius Black, he could finally have a quiet year at Hogwarts.

Of course, this could never come to pass. My brother and trouble seemed to be permanently intertwined. Harry was going to have to shoulder the burden of being the Triwzard Tournament's fourth champion and there was nothing he could do about it.

Unfortunately, Harry's champion status thrust me into a bit of a predicament. Not only did I have even bigger shoes to fill as the little sister of the Boy-Who-Lived and Triwizard champion, but I was a Hufflepuff and if there's one thing my House was known for besides our penchant for hard work, it was our loyalty.

My loyalty was currently divided. I loved my brother, but my House _despised_ him. After years of being pushed aside by sneaky Slytherins, brilliant Ravenclaws and daring Gryffindors, we were finally getting the glory we deserved through Hogwart's Champion and our House's Golden Boy, Cedric Diggory. However, my brother's champion status had mucked that up a bit. Instead of getting to enjoy our moment in the sun, us Badgers had to share it with the Gryffindors.

As a result, I had been catching a lot of slack from my fellow Hufflepuffs. I was the sister of our House's current enemy and I was being treated as such. In the last week alone, my belongings had been stolen and hidden around the Common Room. My bed had been booby-trapped several times and my food had been magically tampered with. I did not bother to complain to a professor, since it would only make the bullying worse, nor did I tell my brother. He would have lashed out at my Housemates and made everything worse. So I did the sensible thing and suffered my punishment for being Harry Potter's little sister in silence.

Well, my silence was not going to last long. I was getting fed up with being treated like a leper by my supposed 'loyal' Housemates just because my brother was the unluckiest wizard in all of Great Britain. It was time for a change.

"Can I see your cup?"

My plotting was interrupted by the melodic sound of my Divination partner's voice. Luna Lovegood or as the Hogwart's bullies called her, 'Loony Lovegood,' was currently sharing a table with me in Trelawney's attic. My Hufflepuff mates had proven to me since Halloween night that there was a reason they were not sorted into Gryffindor. The cowards had abandoned me two days into the intense pranking out of fear of being caught in the crossfire and being pegged as disloyal by associating with me. I had said good riddance. Clearly if they could not stick up for me, they were not worth my time.

Unfortunately, their desertion had brought me back to square one. I was friendless and everyone was seeing me as a Potter again and not just Violet. I needed something to differentiate myself again from my brother to get myself back into my House's good graces. Clearly my good grades were not enough. But what could I do…

"Violetta," Lovegood gently nudged my arm.

"What?" I snapped. Being called by my full birth name irritated to me to no end. Sirius had told me over the summer that I had been named after my great-grandmother, Violetta Bullstrode Black, which was a great honor, but Violetta sounded so pretentious in comparison to Violet. I was already seen as unapproachable just by being the Boy-Who-Lived's sister. I did not need any other reason for people to steer clear of me.

"The Wrackspurts were clogging up your brain," Lovegood informed me. "I was trying to help you shake them off."

"The Wrack what?" I asked incredulously. I had been only taking Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid for two months now, so perhaps it was a creature I had not yet encountered in my studying. But who really knew what was fact when it came to Luna Lovegood. Half of the things that came out of her mouth were usually nonsense.

"Wrackspurts," Lovegood responded matter-of-factly. "They're invisible creatures that float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. I thought I sensed one right around us."

"Merlin's balls," I muttered. Of course I had to be seated next to a nutter. I could not believe a logic-minded Ravenclaw could believe such utter nonsense. "Look Lovegood, I'm not clogged up with those… wracky things. I am just trying to think about our assignment."

It was clearly a lie, but I did not have a desire to continue to prattle on about made-up creatures with the Ravenclaw. I needed to think of something. I could not continue to be in social exile forever.

"Could I see your cup?"

I sighed and shoved the tea cup at the Ravenclaw, "Fine, just take it."

I watched from across the table as Lovegood examined the tea leaves inside my cup. She bit down on her lower lip, looked at the contents of the cup again, and then consulted her textbook next to her.

"I see an eye in your tea leaves," the blonde informed me. "According to the textbook that means you possess an ability to connect to the Sight."

I scoffed. I was no closer to being connected to the Sight than Trelawney was.

"Give me that cup," I demanded and Lovegood handed it back to me. I examined the contents with a critical eye. To me, my tea leaves could be anything from a doughnut to a ring. This was why Divination irritated me to no end. Numerous people could look at this cup and have different interpretations of what the contents contained, but it only took one nutter to think what they were seeing was correct and blow everything out of proportion.

Speaking of nutters…

"Did I hear that someone at this table has the eye in their cup?"

I swore under my breath. Trelawney must have floated over to us while I was inspecting my cup. Helga, this woman was about to muck everything up.

"I think Violetta might, Professor Trelawney," Lovegood told the old bat, causing me to scowl. Couldn't this Ravenclaw keep her mouth shut?

"The Inner Eye is calling out to me, child. Hand me that cup!" Trelawney cried, drawing the attention of every other third year in the room.

Luna handed her my cup while I buried my head in my hands, feeling the blood rush to my face. Merlin, this was humiliating. Where was the bell when I needed it? It must be close to lunch by now.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the classroom and my head immediately snapped up. My tea cup was now in multiple pieces on the floor and Trelawney was gaping at me as if I grew a second head.

"In all my days, I have never seen the Inner Eye possess someone so strongly," the Divination professor proclaimed, drawing the gasps of the Gryffindor girls who had glared at me earlier in the class. "Your cup does not lie, Miss Potter. You indeed are a seer!"

"Then why did you not sense the 'Inner Eye' possessing me when I first walked into this classroom?" I challenged the professor. I was going to stop this nonsense right in its tracks before the entire school proclaimed me as the next Mopsus*. I couldn't be a seer. I had never had a vision for Merlin's sake!

"The Sight does not reveal all to me, Miss Potter," Trelawney informed me. "I believe it wanted you to find out about your gift all on your own."

I could not believe the absurdity of this conversation. Did this woman not listen to herself when she spoke? She was one giant contradiction.

"But I didn't find out on my own! Lovegood just told you!"

"But she told me through _your cup_ ," Trelawney insisted. "I know the Inner Eye is a great burden, child. I myself have struggled with it for years, but it is best for you to accept it. It will make your path much easier."

"But-" I began to protest, but I was interrupted by the bell's sharp rings echoing throughout the castle. My classmates were rising out of their seats, ready to spread the freshest batch of hot gossip around the school- that Violet Potter was a seer. I was done for.

"Violet, do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

I turned around and saw the questioner was one of my former friends, Lynette Sawley. She had shared a table in Trelawney's class with my two other former best mates, Satinder Singh and Eleanor Branstone. They were all staring at me hopefully as if I was going to suddenly forgive them for abandoning me. They should have known better, though. I was as much of a Hufflepuff as they were. Their disloyalty was the biggest crime they could have ever committed against me and I would never forget it. I had decided a week ago, when they first turned their backs on me, that there was no way I would be sharing a meal with them again.

I scowled at them disdainfully, "Sorry, but I already promised Lovegood here that I would sit with her at the Ravenclaw table."

Lovegood's face instantly light up. I was probably the first person at Hogwart's who willing wanted to sit next to the barmy witch. This made me feel like an awful person, since I was only sharing lunch with her to spite my former friends. I had to make it up to her somehow. Maybe Lovegood would want to be introduced to my brother? Everyone wanted to meet Harry.

"Fine, we'll see you at Herbology," Lynette told me curtly and the three girls descended down the attic door, but not before throwing another glance over their shoulders at me.

"I guess now that I'm a seer," I rolled my eyes, as I finished packing up my belongings, "they want to be friends with me again," I told Lovegood, now climbing down the ladder leading to Trelawney's classroom. "Can you believe this nonsense?"

"It must be nice to have people want to be your friends," Luna replied dreamily as we descended down the tower. "I always imagined people inviting me to lunch."

"Luna, I invited you to lunch," I reminded her, ignoring the twisting feeling in my stomach. Merlin, this girl was making me feel so guilty.

"Yes, but you were lying to those other girls," Luna told me. Her brutal honesty was disconcerting. Why couldn't I have picked someone to sit with that possessed social awareness?

"No, I really am going to sit with you," I promised. My conscience would never forgive me if I abandoned the blonde witch now. "You're the only real friend I have in this place, now that I know everyone is going to try to get back on my good side because I'm a 'seer.'"

Luna smile was so wide, I was afraid it would split her face open.

"That's wonderful," she told me. "I cannot wait to write daddy and tell him I made a friend."

I suppressed a sigh as we entered the Great Hall. I instantly noticed that I had numerous eyes on me from all over the room. Helga, gossip traveled fast at Hogwarts. Did people not know how to keep their mouths shut at this place?

The irony of this whole situation was not lost on me. Only an hour ago I was hoping to end my social exile by differentiating myself from my brother. Well now, I had the entire school paying attention to me and not for a good reason. I had wanted them to accept me on my own merits. Instead, they wanted me to return to their folds because they believed I was something I was not. This was not what I wanted at all. In fact, this was dangerous. Being a seer was not a desirable gift. I had paid enough attention in Binn's class to know that those in power wanted to control seers for their advantage.

I was going to have to watch my back.

* * *

A/N: This is a side project that I just came up with today. Luna Lovegood is one of my favorite characters and I am a sucker for OCs. Thanks for reading!

*Mopsus is an ancient Greek seer.


End file.
